For recent years, rapid progress is made in a flexible display technique as a next generation display technology. A flexible display device adopts a flexible substrate capable of being curved, which is can be deformed and can be bent. Such a flexible display device also has advantages of being thin and light, and being portable.
Currently, a flexible substrate is typically manufactured by fixing it to a rigid carrier substrate. However, processes for attaching a flexible substrate are relatively complex and it is difficult to peel the finished flexible substrate off, which severely limit development of flexible display devices. At present, there are various methods for fixing a flexible substrate to a carrier substrate, and the methods are roughly classified into two kinds. In one kind of methods, adhesive is utilized, and a flexible substrate is attached onto a carrier substrate and the flexible substrate is peeled off the carrier substrate after devices are formed on the flexible substrate. In the other kind of methods, raw material for a flexible substrate is applied onto a carrier substrate, the flexible substrate is formed through setting, and the flexible substrate is peeled from the carrier substrate after forming devices on the flexible substrate. There are defects existing in the methods as described above. When attaching the flexible substrate to the carrier substrate and peeling off the flexible substrate after forming devices, it is difficult to separate the finished flexible substrate from the carrier substrate, or there is residue of adhesive on the flexible substrate. When applying raw material for the flexible substrate onto the carrier substrate and peeling off the flexible substrate after forming devices on the flexible substrate, it is difficult to fix the flexible substrate onto the carrier substrate, and it is expensive to coat raw material for the flexible substrate and to peel off the flexible substrate.